<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I want for Christmas by SunburnStardust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554840">All I want for Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunburnStardust/pseuds/SunburnStardust'>SunburnStardust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Friendsmas, M/M, RCSS, Rebel Captain Secret Santa, RebelCaptain Secret Santa 2019, Rebelcaptain Secret Santa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: tumblrsecretsanta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunburnStardust/pseuds/SunburnStardust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>For the Rebel Captain Network Secret Santa Exchange</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassian Andor &amp; Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor &amp; Jyn Erso &amp; Chirrut Îmwe &amp; K-2SO &amp; Baze Malbus &amp; Bodhi Rook, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Chirrut Îmwe &amp; Baze Malbus, Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I want for Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/19RosesofLifeandDeath98/gifts">19RosesofLifeandDeath98</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the Rebel Captain Network Secret Santa Exchange</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>